Horned King's guards
The Horned King's soldiers are surportting and minor villains in Disney's 1985 film The Black Cauldron. Personality The soldiers use swords and most of them have mustaches and beards. Role in the film One of the henchmen appears sleeping where Fluedder Flam is held prisoner for passing the castle. The henchman's dog sees Taran and wakes theguard up. The guard not seeing Taran. brerates the dogtakes him to "make their rounds". The join the other henchman who are celebrating the capture of Hen Wen the pig until an eerie noise and electricity interrupts them. it is The Horned King. Creeper orders one of the henchman to bring Hen Wen near the Horned King's throne so they can search for the Black Cauldron. When Ceeper threatens HenWe, Taran who has been watching the whole scene hiding, jumps to the grounds, one of the hencxhmen prepare to kill Taran until Creeper says to release him. Wen Taran refuses to nstruct the pig to tell the Horned where the black cauldron is, The horned orders a henchman to threaten to kill the pig. Taran reluctantly decides to tell but then tries to escape. The henchmen chase them. Hen Wen escapes in a moat but Taran is caught by Creeper and the henchmen throw Taran into the dungeon. While Taran, Fluedder Flam, and princess eilowny are trying to escape, a haenchamn is carrying a deathless warrior. So, they wait for the chance. Then Henchmen soon find out that Taran and Eilowny have escape. The battle is on. the henchmen try to get Eilowny, taran, and flueddder flam who has soon escaped vbut the plan is defeated. The henchmen soon capture the heroes again after they have the black cauldron. They chain them up. The henchmen run away in fear when the Horned King ruthlessly brings the deathless warriors to life. Personnality While waiting to wake up his army of the dead, the Dark Lord has gathered in his castle the worst scoundrels in the kingdom of Prydain. These henchmen are brutal, savage, vulgar, brainless types, who love having fun, drinking beer, watching in a sort of huge, ugly Esmeralda, torturing and Toad. Their role issimple, low-run work, in particular, look for the bodies of the greatest soldiers to bring them into the lair of their master. Despite their strong side and nasty, these henchmen fear the Dark Lord above all. When it comes to his castle, the festivities stopped immediately. The musicstops ringing and the beer flowing and everyone is silent, waiting the orders of the master of the house. In addition, they are terrified at the sight of the army of the dead, who kill those who have not managed to escape. These thugs are minor characters from The Black Cauldron, mainly driven by the system of rotoscoping, which involves a sheet of tracing the movements of actors who played the scenes in real time. Graphic appearance will inspire thehuman characters of the television series The Gummi Bears . Gallery Trivia Category:Villains Category:minions Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:men Category:1980 films Category:Idiots Category:The Black Cauldron characters